The cherry blossom and the Hitachiin twins (BoyxBoy)
by TheDarkWitchRaven
Summary: After an accident that left his parents dead, Sakura and his sister Hana moved to Japan to live with their grandmother, who died two years later. Now with only his older sister left, Sakura has formed a protective bubble around himself, afraid of getting close to anyone. But his sister then introduces him to the host club, and the twins may or may not heal his broken fragile heart.
**Author's notes : First off for those who have clicked (or pressed) onto this story, thank you for giving this story a chance even though the summary is complete and utter shit. This is my first published Ouran high school host club story on here, and I hope you all like it.**

* * *

Sakura Peterson was a sixteen year old teenage boy who lived with his two year older sister, Hana Peterson. Both of them had moved to Japan to live with their grandmother shortly after their parents were killed in a accident. Since that accident Sakura has been less social, he became distant, and it was to the point where his presence was so hard to detect that a lot of people didn't even see him. He had became invisible.

He was a light spoken person, rarely ever did he raise his voice or got angry. He was a very patient person who didn't have a violent bone in his body, that is unless you harm someone he loves and or cares deeply for, then he gets angry, and when that happens run for the hills, he becomes the human non-green version of the hulk.

For a male his age, or any male in general he was short. Only standing five foot two, only weighing one-hundred-and-twenty pounds, and he had a female figure. He was skinny, he had a female facial structure, and if you looked at him from a distance he could be mistake as a flat chested female.

He got bullied for it back in America, the other guys around his age calling him transgendered, calling a faggot, and they even called him a he-she. But that's not the only thing they bullied him for. They bullied him because Sakura never stood up for himself. He would take their beatings, he would take the name calling and harsh teasing, he just took it all and did absolutely nothing to defend himself. He often got called a girl due to his name, his appearance, and girl like voice. He even had uneven lengthy strawberry blonde hair touched his shoulders, giving it all a bonus.

His older sister and his parents (before they died) had tried to help him with the bullying, but he simply told them to not interfere, and that he was fine. He didn't want anyone to get involved because he would only get it worst.

He also had the rare eye disease called heterochromia. Having his left eye as brown, and his right eye as blue. That was another reason why people bullied him. They called him a freak, a weirdo, everything they possibly could to make him feel little.

Ever since he moved he started to wear his strawberry blonde bangs in front of his left eye, completely blocking it out of the sight of others. Only his sister and himself knowing about his duel colored eyes. And he was planning on keeping it that way. The bullying was now rare, not because no one bothered, it was because he was invisible to everyone around him besides his sister. His presence non-existing to everyone else. He was always lurking in the shadows and kept quiet. He could be in front of someone and they wouldn't notice, they would look right through him as if he wasn't there.

But that was fine, he didn't want to be in the center of attention, he hated it. He liked being invisible, he liked lurking in the shadows, but his sister didn't. She hated it.

She wants him to go out and meet new people, become more social and actually have a real conversation with the people that surrounded him instead of going on through as the school's shadow.

But Sakura didn't want that. Because if he were to do that the bullying would happen again and he would never be left alone. But his sister was so desperate, so stubborn to the point where she literally dragged him out of their house and threw him out into a group of strangers and demanded him to speak to them. He tried, but it didn't end well.

 **...**

Currently Sakura was in the small kitchen of the Peterson's household, he was eating some riceballs at the table, glancing around watching is older sister who was packing their lunch for school that day. They didn't have school for another hour, but they were early birds so they usually woke up an hour or two early to get ready and set for the upcoming school door. His sister already wore the yellow dress and black shoes that Ouran academy recommended. He also wore the uniform, but the jacket of his uniform was unbuttoned instead of buttoned.

They went to Ouran academy, the school that are meant for rich teenagers. He wouldn't deny it, they were rich due to their father being a business man and their mother being a model, and all of their money went to them, plus the money that they had gotten from their grandmother's will...yeah, they were very much so rich but they didn't act like it.

They were born and raised as normal children, no being spoiled, no special treatment. If they wanted money they had to work for it by doing chores and other things. But now they had so much money to the point they didn't even need a job anymore, they were set for life and they hated it.

Where was the hard work?

Where was the sweat?

They didn't want to be lazy spoiled rich children who doesn't know how to do things for themselves, they lived in a small house with no maid or servants. Who needed the spoiled life when they can be normal? They rather have the life they have now instead of being snobbish rich people who are constantly on their high pedestal.

"And there. All set! Sushi, rice, egg roles, and riceballs. Nothing too big, nothing too small, just like we both like it." Hana said smiling. She turned to Sakura and handed him the lunch box that they had brought from America. Their two year old trusty lunch box.

Sakura looked at the lunch box and then back at Hana, he gave her a small smile, but it was barely noticeable. "Thank you." He said softly.

Hana nodded. "No problem little bro, now come on let's go. We need to start walking if we want to make it to school on time." She said smiling.

Finishing his riceball, Sakura nodded and got up from the floor. He then walked over to the front door where the shoe mat was and slid on his school dress shoes. He then grabbed his messenger bag and looked at his sister.

They were half American, so instead of having everything Japanese like, they split it fifty-fifty. Half Japanese stuff and half American stuff.

Unlike his older sister Hana who had brown hair, he had strawberry blonde hair. It would turn a light pink every time the sun or certain lighting would hit it. Not to mention...their eyes were different as well. Her eyes are brown like her hair, and his eyes are brown and blue. His freak eyes.

Hana soon got over to him and gave him a bright smile. They then left the house, going outside and walking to the sidewalk.

They walked for a few minutes in complete silence before Hana broke it.

"I want you to come to the Host club with me today. They are nice people and I'm sure that they will enjoy your company." Hana said and Sakura tried not to snort. "No, I really mean it! They will like you! Especially Honey-Senpai. He loves everyone who loves sweets, and since you love sweets as well you'll defiantly like him!" She said.

Sakura glanced at her, but stayed silent. He then let out a small sigh and shook his head. "I already talked to you about this, I don't want to. " He said.

Hana frowned. "But it would be good for you! You'll make friends and who knows, maybe you'll slowly break out of your shell. Please Saku-kun, please consider it! If not for you for me, and mother and father. You know that they wouldn't want to see you like this." She said.

The strawberry blonde paused for a short moment before he let out a small sigh. "I'll...consider it." He mumbled.

Hana smiled brightly. "Arigato!" She said.

* * *

When they got to school Hana immediately dragged Sakura away towards the host club after having him agreeing to going to the club with her. She grinned brightly as Sakura kept a blank expression on his face and in his eyes.

When they got to the room Hana let go off his hand and smiled at him before she pushed the doors open, already seeing some girls in there. Hana hummed softly and glanced around. Seeing all of the hosts there and already pleasing their early guests.

She walked into the room as Sakura made a small sound of disgust...probably due to all the rose pedals.

When she walked in the tall blonde looked up and smiled brightly. He excused himself from the others and went over to Hana.

"Lady Hana! Nice to see you again!" He said as he reached out, grabbing her hand and kissing the back of her hand softly before he let it go and smiled at her.

"Nice to see you as well Tamaki-Senpai. There is actually someone who I want you and the others to meet, but we can wait until later for you to meet him." Hana said.

The blonde who was named Tamaki blinked a few times before he smiled and nodded. "Of course, come on over, would you like something to drink?" He asked.

"No thank you." She said before she looked back at Sakura who was looking down at the ground.

"Come and join me will you?" She asked him softly.

Sakura glanced up at her and slowly nodded, but he stayed silent.

Tamaki nodded. "Alright then, please, follow me milady." He said grabbing her hand and leading her towards a couch.

Sakura hadn't gotten notice again...what's new?

Sakura followed silently, the same emotionless expression on his face and in his eyes. When they got over to the couch he sat down on the arm of the couch, crossing one leg over the other. Not even the girls noticed his presence yet.

He inwardly snorted at that.

Sakura glanced around and noticed that there were more males than just the blonde. A small brunette that was clearly a girl in a poor disguise, a raven haired male who wore glasses, a pair of chestnut haired twins, a small blonde haired boy who was extremely short, and a freakishly tall raven who had an emotionless expression on his face.

Sakura blinked and turned his attention back to his sister who was giggling along with the other girls who were listening the blonde, Tamaki tell some story that he doubted was true. He rolled his eyes and got up from his spot, he decided to take a look around, keeping in the shadows like he usually does.

But while he was walking he didn't notice the small brunette who was walking with a tray that had a teapot and teacups on it, and crashed into them causing them both to fall down and for the hot tea spill over them both.

Sakura hissed and flinched. He peeked his single visible eye open and blinked a few times when the small brunette, who was around his height and his age look up the same exact moment, both of them staring at one another. They both blinked at one another before Sakura let out a small sigh, he then realized that it was absolutely quiet, probably due to them crashing into one another and the tea set breaking on the ground.

"Sorry." Sakura said in English causing the brunette to blink in confusion as Sakura got up. He looked down at his shirt and made a face, his shirt now drenched in hot tea that was burning his skin. He then looked back down at the brunette who continued to look at him. He sighed and reached an hand out for them to take.

The obvious looking girl looked at him and then at his hand. She then slowly reached up and took his hand, and Sakura easily pulled her up, but slightly too hard due to her coming up to only be chest to chest with him, his face only a few inches away from hers.

Sakura immediately let go of her hand and moved back, looking down at the ground as whispers traveled throughout the room.

 _Dammit...so much for keeping invisible. Damned Hana for actually making me agree to come in here with her. I should've just left._

* * *

 **Author's notes : Alright, that's it for the first chapter. I highly doubt that this story will get any views, but if it does than great.**

 **If you like the chapter and see more soon comment your opinion. Your feedback is very much appreciated.**


End file.
